Electronic sticky notes are well known today. For example, a Magic Notes program by Eskil Software and Jhoos Sticky Postit Notes1.0 program by Jhoos sticky Postit Notes allow a user to create electronic sticky notes. Electronic sticky notes resemble tangible paper stick-on notes, although electronic sticky notes are displayed on a computer screen. Typically there is a reminder message printed on the electronic sticky note, such as a “Pick up the kids” or “Prepare report on productivity”. The user enters text for the electronic sticky note through his or her workstation (where the electronic sticky note application executes), and the electronic sticky note appears on the computer screen of the same workstation where it was created. The electronic sticky note can appear in the “desktop” display or on top of another window in the display, as specified by the person who created the electronic sticky note. Generally, electronic sticky notes are personal reminders to the person who created them.
Other types of messages are also known. For example, instant messaging such as Microsoft Instant Messager program and IBM Sametime program are known to create “chat” sessions. One person at a workstation initially specifies a group of people by name who are invited to a chat session or can select an icon representing a predefined group of such people. For example, the user defines a group of instant messaging “buddies” in a list at a client workstation. The members often make up a group when the client connects to the instant messaging server. The server keeps track of the participants of each chat session. For example, the server returns status information (online, available, etc.) for each member. When the person types a message on his or her workstation, it appears in a chat session window on his or her workstation, and the workstation also sends it to the server with an identity of the originator of the message and the identity of the group of people in the chat session. In response, the server identifies the other members/participants of the group. Then, the server sends the message to the instant messaging clients on the workstations of the other members/participants in the group where the message appears on the display screens of these other workstations. This occurs in near real time. Upon receipt, the workstation of each member/participant displays in a chat session window the message sent by the originator along with the identity of the originator. Unlike, electronic sticky notes, instant messaging is a live, typically two-way communication between the participants. Generally, the sender of the instant message expects an instant message response or some other form of acknowledgment from the recipient.
Electronic mail or “e-mail” is also well known. A person creates text for an e-mail at his or her workstation, and specifies one or more recipients by their e-mail addresses. The person then “sends” the e-mail, and it proceeds to an Internet Service Provider which identifies the Internet Protocol addresses of the recipients. The ISP then forwards the e-mail to each recipient, and it proceeds through routers, network switches, firewalls, and/or other ISPs to the intended recipients. At the recipient's workstation, there is a note that the e-mail is waiting to be read, and the recipient can then request the e-mail from his or her ISP.
An object of the present invention is to improve usefulness and versatility of “electronic sticky notes”.